


Someday, When We're Grown Up

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Art, Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asch and Natalia in the future they always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday, When We're Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inverts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/gifts).



  
[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/AschNatalia%20colour_zpsup7jf7f8.jpg.html)


End file.
